My Love
by RyeoGaa-YeWook
Summary: Tatapan mata yang teduh itu berhasil membuat Ryeowook kehilangan kata-katanya. l "Aku ingin kau mendekatinya untukku." l "Lakukan saja yang aku katakan. Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak menyukainya?"
1. Chapter 1

**My Love**

**Cast:**

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jjong Woon / Yesung

Choi Siwon

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum and other

**Declaimer :** Semua cast di FF ini milik semua orang yang memiliki mereka, author hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. Tapi, FF ini asli dari hasi pemikiran author.

**Warning :** Gender Switch, Typho(s) ada di mana-mana.

Don't Like, Don't Read, Okay!

"Bangunlah! Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah." Sebuah teriakan yang cukup nyaring berhasil membangunkan seorang gadis yang tadinya masih terhanyut dalam buaian mimpi indahnya.

"Tak bisakah kau untuk tidak berteriak? Kau membuat telingaku sakit. Aku bisa tuli jika kau melakukan ini setiap pagi!" teriak gadis dengan perawakan mungil itu sambil terus mengelus sayang telinga kanannya yang menjadi sasaran teriakan kakaknya tadi.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu sejak setengah jam yang lalu." Gadis dengan hidung yang cukup mancung itu tak memperdulikan teriakan adiknya yang hampir sama nyaringnya dengan teriakannya. Dia terus sibuk merapikan rambutnya dan menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya. "Cepat mandi! Atau kau mau aku tinggal?"

"Baik Queen Unyuk." Sahut gadis itu dengan sedikit mengejek dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar anak itu. Bagaimana dia tahu panggilan itu? Dia pasti suka menguping jika aku berbicara dengan Donghae melalui telepon. Menyebalkan sekali anak itu." gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya kesal karena kelakuan adiknya.

"Aku malas sarapan. Aku bawa bekal saja."

"Terserahmu saja Wook. Asal jangan terlambat sarapan dan makan obatmu."

"Siap Queen." Gadis yang dipanggil Wook itu menghormat dengan tegap ke arah kakaknya dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Hentikan itu. Kau terlihat bodoh." Ejek kakaknya dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

"Biarkan saja. Yang terlihat bodoh 'kan aku." Sahut Wookie dengan santainya sambil memasukkan dua potong roti tawar yang sudah di olesi selai strawberry ke dalam kotak bekalnya.

"Aku malu punya adik yang terlihat idiot." Sahut Eunhyuk dengan pedas.

Ryeowook yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap tak percaya ke arah kakaknya yang sibuk menyantap rotinya. "Kau tidak perlu mengakuiku sebagai adikmu. Katakan saja kepada orang-orang kalau aku ini anak pembantu." Ryeowook melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap sangat kesal kakaknya yang sekarang memasang wajah tak berdosanya.

"Hahaha. Wajahmu sangat lucu kalau sudah seperti itu. Lihat bibirmu itu, mungkin aku harus menampungnya." Ejek Eunhyuk dengan tangannya sudah bersiap-siap menampung bibir Ryeowook di bawah dagu Ryeowook.

"Kau menyebalkan." Teriak Ryeowook kesal dan meninggalkan kakaknya keluar rumah, menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka.

Sementara Eunhyuk masih terus tertawa, merasa puas karna sudah mengerjai adiknya.

"Cepat sedikit! Jalanmu lambat sekali seperti Ddangkkoma." Teriak Ryeowook ketika melihat kakaknya sudah berjalan keluar rumah.

"Sabar sedikit!" sahutnya sambil mengunci pintu rumah. Dan berjalan ke arah sisi kanan mobil, masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang kemudi. "Ddangkkoma itu apa?" tanyanya setelah duduk.

"Emm.." Ryeowook terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Aneh. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan aku selambat Ddangkkoma, sementara kau tidak tahu Ddangkkoma itu apa?" Eunhyuk menghidupkan mesin mobil dan perlahan menjalankan mobil meninggalkan rumah mereka.

"Aku hanya asal sebut saja tadi." Jawab Ryeowook dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Kau benar-benar aneh. Sunggguh!" Eunhyuk mempertegas kata-katanya. Namun Ryeowook tidak menanggapi kata-kata kakaknya itu, dia mengambil I-Pod-nya dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu favoritnya dengan _headset_.

"Sudah sampai. Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Pamit Ryeowook kepada kakaknya sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Berhati-hatilah! Belajar yang rajin. Dan jangan terlalu capek. Kalau terjadi sesuatu segera telepon aku." Kalimat Eunhyuk menunjukkan betapa sayang dan khawatirnya dia kepada adik manisnya itu.

"Kau ini. Aku sudah besar, aku pasti berhati-hati. Dan kalau pun terjadi sesuatu, di sini banyak manusia, pasti mereka akan menolongku. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." Cibir Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak menerima komentar. Kau harus segera menelepon jika ada apa-apa. Kau mengerti?" tegas Eunhyuk kepada adik semata wayangnya.

"Iya. Aku mengerti. Aku masuk dulu. Aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamaku sekolah."

"Baiklah. _Saranghae_." Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya.

"_Saranghae._ Hati-hati di jalan." Ryeowook membalas lambaian tangan Eunhyuk dan berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah barunya.

Di sinilah Ryeowook ssekarang. Di sekolah barunya yang lumayan besar dan luas. Dia mencoba mencari di mana kelasnya yang dia tidak tahu di mana.

"Di mana kelasku? Sekolah ini luas sekali." Keluh Ryeowook. "Bagaimana jika aku tersesat di sini? Oh.. Tidak." Ryeowook mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh. "Apa aku harus menelepon Eunhyuk?" Pikir Ryeowook sambil menatap _Handphone_ yang sedang digenggamnya sekarang. "Tapi ini bukan keadaan genting. Lagipula Eunhyuk juga pasti tidak tahu di mana kelasku." Ryeowook terus bermonolog di sebuah lorong di sekolah besar ini.

"Hakh." Ryeowook terkejut dan langsung berbalik ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengentuh bahunya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi setelah melihat seseorang yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau tidak mendengar bel sudah berbunyi?" tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Ryeowook yang ditujukan kepadanya, ria itu malah berbalik bertanya dengan nada bicara dan ekspresi yang terkesan dingin.

"Apa pedulimu?" balas Ryeowook kesal.

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Aku ketua OSIS dan aku harus menertibkan siswa-siswi yang bersikap buruk. Salah satu seprtimu ini. Sudah salah, malah membentak." Jelas siswa yang mengaku sebagai ketua OSIS itu.

"Oh. Aku minta maaf. Aku siswa bari di sini. Aku tidak tahu di mana kelasku. Aku sudah mencari hampir setengah jam, tapi aku malah tersesat di sini." Jelas Ryeowook dengan menundukkan kepalanya entah karena merasa bersalah atau karena dia malu karena kejadian bodoh yang menimpanya ini. Tersesat si sebuah sekolah, bukankah ini memalukan?

"Oh, begitu. Aku juga minta maaf, aku kira kau siswi yang ingin membolos. Kenalkan, namaku Siwon. Choi Siwon. Aku kelas VIII A" Siswa yang sekarang mengaku bernama Siwon itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook yang tadinya menunduk sekarang menatapp Siwon.

"Ak Kim Ryeowook." Ryeowook memperkenalkan dirinya setelah meraih tangan Siwon.

"Ayo aku antar ke kelasmu." Tawar Siwon dengan senyum tulusnya. Senyum Siwon itu berhasil membuat Ryeowook terpesona. Sangat berbeda dengan Siwon yang tadi sempat membuatnya takut.

Ryeowook bejalan mengikuti Siwon menuju kelas barunya. Sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya, Ryeowook merasa tidak nyaman, karena beberapa tatapan kakak kelas wanitanya yang seperti tatapan singa yang sudah bersiap menerkam mangsanya. Bahkan bulu kuduk Ryeowook berdiri dibuatnya.

"Ini kelasmu." Tunjuk Siwon setelah mereka sampai di depan sebuah kelas.

"Terima kasih _sunbae_. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Ucap Ryeowook sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak masalah. Ini memang sudah tugasku." Jawab Siwon dengan senyuman tulus yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Teett.. Teett..

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi di sekolah Ryeowook yang bernama SMP Neul Paran. Semua siswa segera mengemasi perlengkapan sekolah mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing begitu juga Ryeowook.

"Baiklah semuanya. Sampai di sini dulu pelajaran hari ini. _See you next time._" Seru guru bahasa Inggris Ryeowook.

"_See you, sir._" Jawab semua siswa serentak.

"Aku sudah pulang. Jemput aku." Ucap Ryeowook setelah mendengar sahutan dari seberang telepon, dan mematikan sambungan telepon setelah mendapat jawaban 'ya' dari kakaknya.

Ryeowook berjalan keluar gedung sekolahnya, dan memutuskan untuk menunggu kakaknya di dekat pos satpam sekolah dekat gerbang.

"Hei!" teriak Ryeowook ketika sebuah motor yang dikendarai seorang siswa melewatinya dan membuat genangan air di dekat sana terciprat ke arahnya. "Berhenti kau!" teriaknya lagi dan berhasil membuat siswa itu menghentikan laju motornya. Siswa itu harus bertanggung jawab pikir Ryeowook, baju putih dan roknya sekarang basah dan jorok.

Siswa itu turun dari motor besarnya dan berjalan ke arah Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook tidak menyadari jika siswa itu sudah berdiri di depannya karena di sibuk membersihkan roknya. Dan ketika Ryeowook melihat ke depan, Ryeowook terkejut karena kehadiran tiba-tiba siswa itu. Ryeowook bahkan sedikit terlonjak olehnya. Tatapan mata yang teduh itu berhasil membuat Ryeowook kehilangan kata-katanya.

**TBC**

Haii reader(s).. Salam kenal. Aku author baru di FFn. Ini adalah FF debut aku.

Buat yang baca, tolong Review yaa.. Untuk menilai FF ini layak lanjut atau enggak.

Gomawo..


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love**

**Cast:**

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Jong Woon / Yesung

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin and other

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship etc.

**Declaimer :** Semua cast di FF ini milik semua orang yang memiliki mereka, author hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. Tapi, FF ini asli dari hasil pemikiran author.

**Warning :** Gender Switch, Typho(s) merajalela, cerita pasaran.

Don't Like? Don't Read! Okay guys!

.

.

_**Last chapter**__**...**_

Siswa itu turun dari motor besarnya dan berjalan ke arah Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook tidak menyadari jika siswa itu sudah berdiri di depannya karena dia sibuk membersihkan roknya. Dan ketika Ryeowook melihat ke depan, Ryeowook terkejut karena kehadiran tiba-tiba siswa itu. Ryeowook bahkan sedikit terlonjak olehnya. Tatapan mata yang teduh itu berhasil membuat Ryeowook kehilangan kata-katanya.

**Chapter : II**

'Mata itu. Sangat teduh dan membuatku merasa nyaman. Oh Tuhan! Ada apa denganku?' _inner_ Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Hei. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" _namja_ itu menegur Ryeowook yang tampak melamun setelah dia membuka helmnya.

'Kepalanya besar sekali? Aku bahkan tidak menyangka helm itu muat di kepalanya. Tapi, matanya sangat indah.' Ryeowook kembali tenggelam ke dalam lamunannya dan terus menatap _namja_ di hadapannya tanpa menggubris pertanyaan _namja_ di hadapannya itu.

"Hei!" tegur _namja_ bermata teduh itu lagi. Mencoba menyadarkan gadis di depannya. 'Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Dia `kan hanya terciprat air itu. Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah di wajahku?' _namja_ itu kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ryeowook. Masih terus berusaha membuat Ryeowook untuk menyadari kehadirannya. "Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa `kan?" tanya _namja_ itu lagi sambil menepuk bahu Ryeowook.

"Akh. Aku baik-baik saja." Akhirnya Ryeowook menghentikan acara melamunnya.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya _namja_ berkepala besar itu mencoba mencari tahu apa penyebab gadis di depannya menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti tadi.

"Akh. _Ani. Aniyo._" Ryeowook hanya menyengir kuda menanggapi pertanyaan _namja_ itu. 'Sebenarnya bukan ada yang salah, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang tak seimbang di sana' pikir Ryeowook.

"Ah, Aku minta maaf telah membuat baju seragammu kotor. Aku sedang buru-buru. Jadi, tidak memperhatikan di sini ada genangan air." _Namja_ itu mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan, karena melihat gadis di hadapannya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah, _Ne_. _Gwaenchana._ Aku tadi hanya sedikit terkejut saja." Ryeowook mencoba mencairkan suasana. 'Mungkin dia memang tidak sengaja' pikir Ryeowook.

"Namaku Cho Jong Woon." _Namja_ yang mengaku bernama Jong Woon dengan marga Cho itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Ryeowook. "Kamu bisa memanggilku Jong Woon." Mata teduh yang sipit itu tenggelam karena Jong Woon tersenyum cukup lebar. Dan menyebabkan mata sipit itu hilang.

"Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook." Ryeowook menjabat tangan mungil Jong Woon. 'Kecil sekali tangannya. Tidak sesuai dengan kepala besarnya itu' _inner_ Ryeowook. Sepertinya hari ini Ryeowook mendapat _hobby _baru, yaitu memperhatikan keanehan pada diri Jong Woon.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Jong Woon memperhatikan Ryeowook dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"Aku anak baru, kelas VII B. Aku baru mulai masuk hari ini." Ryeowook menjelaskan. 'Dia berkata seolah dia mengenal semua orang di sekolah ini' pikir Ryeowook lagi.

"Oh. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Jong Woon cengar-cengir. "Ah. Aku harus pergi. Ini sangat genting. Apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?" tiba-tiba saja Jong Woon mengingat kalau dia harus pulang cepat.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah!" jawab Ryeowook. Mungkin Ryeowook lupa akan keadaan pakaiannya sekarang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan seragammu itu?" Jong Woon yang tadinya sudah berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook kembali berbalik ke arah Ryeowook karena mengingat ulahnya yang menyebabkan seragam sekolah Ryeowook kotor. "Besok bawa saja seragam itu, biar aku bertanggung jawab untuk mencucinya." Sambung Jong Woon sebelum Ryeowook sempat menjawab. Lalu dia segera mengenakan kembali helmnya. Lalu dia melambaikan tangan ke arah Ryeowook dan segera memacu motornya meninggalkan Ryeowook berdiri di sana sendirian.

Ryeowook terus memperhatikan kepergian Jong Woon, hingga tak terlihat lagi di matanya, menghilang di sebuah tikungan.

Tiin.. Tiin..

Tanpa disadari Ryeowook, ternyata Eunhyuk kakaknya sudah sampai di sana. Dengan segera Ryeowook menghampiri mobil kakaknya dan duduk di bangku samping kemudi.

"Kenapa seragammu kotor sekali?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Tadi ada _namja_ yang mengendarai motornya dengan kencang dan melintasi genangan air itu." Jelas Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan genangan air yang ada di dekat tampatnya berdiri tadi. "Seragamku jadi kotor karena terciprat." Ryeowook mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya, dan membuatnya terlihat makin imut.

"Lalu dia pergi dan tidak bertanggung jawab?" tanya Eunhyuk syok.

"Tidak. Dia berhenti dan menyuruh ku membawa seragam ini besok. Katanya dia akan mencuci seragam ini. Padahal aku belum mengatakan 'iya' atau 'tidak', tapi dia segera pergi. Katanya dia sedang sangat terburu-buru." Jelas Ryeowook kepada kakaknya.

"Apa dia tampan?" Eunhyuk mencoba menanggapi cerita Ryeowook dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Ryeowook ketus dan segera mengenakan _headset_-nya. Berusaha menghindar dari percakapannya dengan Eunhyuk, karena dia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan itu. 'Pasti sebentar lagi dia akan menyuruh ku mendekatinya jika aku katakan kalau Jong Woon, _namja_ yang tadi sangat mempesona' pikir Ryeowook.

"Ah. Kau tidak mengasyikkan Wook." Eunhyuk mendengus kesal kepada Ryeowook yang menurutnya tidak mengasyikkan. Sementara Ryeowook berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan omelan kakaknya. Dia bahkan memejamkan matanya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Hei Wook! Bangunlah! Kita sudah sampai." Eunhyuk mencoba membangunkan adiknya yang sepertinya tertidur pulas di sampingnya. "Hei. Bangunlah!" kali ini Eunhyuk menggoyangkan bahu Ryeowook dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hemm.. Sudah sampai? Aku mengantuk sekali." Keluh Ryeowook sambil menggeliat dan mengucek-ucek kedua matanya.

"Ayo turun." Ajak Eunhyuk sambil membuka pintu mobil dan keluar terlebih dulu. Lalu diikuti oleh Ryeowook.

"Segeralah mandi dan ganti baju. Kau bisa sakit kalau lama-lama basah seperti itu." Nasihat Eunhyuk yang menunjukkan rasa sayangnya yang sangat besar kepada adiknya itu.

"_Ne eonni_." Jawab Ryeowook singkat lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Apa besok aku harus membawa baju ini?" Ryeowook bermonolog dengan memandangi seragam sekolah yang dipegangnya. "Ya sudahlah. Aku bawa saja. Lapipula bukan aku yang memaksanya untuk mencuci seragam ini. Ini kemauannya sendiri." Lanjut Ryeowook.

"Wook. Makan siang sudah selesai. Cepatlah turun!" Teriakan Eunhyuk sampai hingga kamar Ryeowook yang berada di lantai dua rumah ini.

"Kenapa dia _hobby_ sekali berteriak?" keluh Ryeowook entah kepada siapa. "Iya. Tunggu sebentar." Balas Ryeowook dengan teriakan yang cukup nyaring juga. Lalu segera keluar kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan di mana Eunhyuk sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke mana Wook?" tanya Eunhyuk melihat adiknya beranjak dari duduknya. Setelah selesai menyantap makan siang, mereka memilih untuk menonton Tv di ruang keluarga.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar. Aku bosan." Jawab Ryeowook singkat dan kembali berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Berhati-hatilah! Jangan terlalu jauh. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa." Nasihat Eunhyuk lagi.

"_Ne_." Jawab Ryeowook singkat dan segera keluar rumah. Melewati halaman rumah mereka dan keluar gerbang rumah itu.

"Lebih baik aku ke taman saja." Putus Ryeowook karena merasa tidak memiliki tujuan lain yang lebih baik. Lalu dia berjalan menuju ke taman yang tak jauh dari komplek tempatnya tinggal. Biasanya jika sore seperti ini, di taman itu ramai. Pasti banyak anak-anak yang bisa diajak bermain, pikir Ryeowook.

.

.

Ciiittt..

Sebuah suara yang cukup mengejutkan terdengar di telinga Ryeowook dan beberapa orang di sekitar taman itu. Bahkan suara itu membuat Ryeowook sekarang berdiri terpaku dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Sangat terkejut atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hampir saja nyawanya melayang jika pengemudi mobil itu tidak menginjak rem mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Hei _baboya_! Berhati-hatilah kalau menyeberang!" teriak seorang _namja_ yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu dekat kemudi mobil itu. Membuat Ryeowook sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Apa katamu? Kau yang harusnya berhati-hati! Aku sudah memastikan tidak ada kendaraan sebelum menyeberang tadi. Harusnya kau yang mengurangi kecepatan mobilmu itu. Kau bisa membunuh banyak orang jika kau menyetir seperti dikeja-kejar setan seperti tadi." Ryeowook berteriak-teriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah _namja_ yang tadi meneriakinya. Ryeowook tidak terima jika dikatai _babo_ apalagi oleh orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali.

"Kalau kau sudah memastikannya, hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Dasar bodoh." Kalimat _namja_ itu semakin membuat Ryeowook emosi. Berani sekali dia mengatai ku bodoh, pikir Ryeowook.

"Yang bodoh itu kau. Dasar _namja_ iblis berwajah malaikat." Umpat Ryeowook dan segera meninggalkan tempat _namja_ yang menurutnya gila itu. Tidak ingin untuk memperpanjang pertengkaran, Ryeowook lebih memilih pergi dari hadapan _namja_ menyebalkan itu dan berlari menuju taman, tempat tujuannya semula.

"Apa katanya? Iblis? Berani sekali dia?" gumam _namja_ itu, lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat di mana dia hampir saja menabrak seseorang.

.

.

.

"Dasar _namja_ sialan! Dia yang salah, tapi malah dia yang berteriak dan mengatai ku bodoh. Yang bodoh itu 'kan dia. Dasar iblis _babo_." Ryeowook terus saja menggerutu dan mencaci maki _namja_ yang hampir menabraknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hei Wook!" sebuah suara yang dikenal Ryeowook berhasil menghentikan kegiatan mengomel yang dilakukan oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook mencari sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya. Lalu dia melihat seorang _namja_ yang lumayan tinggi, berkulit putih dan dengan rambut berwarna coklat terang berjalan menghampirinya. "Sedang apa di sini sendirian?" tanya _namja_ itu setelah sampai di tempat Ryeowook berdiri.

"Aku hanya bosan di rumah saja _oppa. _Jadi aku berjala-jalan keluar." Terang Ryeowook kepada _namja_ yang dipanggilnya _oppa_ itu.

"Mana _eonni_-mu? Kenapa tidak bersamanya? Setahuku biasanya kau selalu bersamanya." Tanya _namja_ itu heran.

"Dia di rumah. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi meskipun aku keluar rumah sendiri, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Ryeowook malas, pasalnya _namja_ itu bertanya seperti menyindir. "Kalau _oppa_ mencari Eunhyuk _eonni_, datang saja ke rumah." Sambung Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau sepertinya marah? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya. Karna biasanya Eunhyuk selalu seperti _bodyguard_ yang mengikutimu ke mana pun kau pergi." Terang _namja_ bermata coklat itu sa,bil tertawa.

"Aku tidak marah Donghae _oppa._" Ryeowook tersenyum manis kepada _namja_ bernama Donghae itu.

"Kau mau _ice cream?_" tawar Donghae setelah mereka diam beberapa saat.

"Aku mau!" jawab Ryeowook dengan semangat.

"Ayo kita beli! Itu di sana." ajak Donghae sambil menunjuk seorang penjual _ice cream_ dengan gerobaknya yang khas.

"_Ne. Kajja!_" Ryeowook terlihat sangat bersemangat dan berjalan mendahului Donghae.

"Tapi, kau sudah meminum obatmu 'kan? Aku tidak ingin mati di tangan Eunhyuk jika sesuatu terjadi kepadamu." Kata Donghae dengan wajah memelas.

"Tenang saja _oppa_. Aku sudah meminum obatku setelah makan siang tadi. Lagipula, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika hanya memakan _ice cream_. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Sama saja dengan Eunhyuk _eonni._" Tandas Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya takut terjadi yang tidak diinginkan Wook." Donghae membela diri.

"_Ne. Ne. Kajja _kita beli!" ajak Ryeowook dan kembali berjalan menuju penjual _ice cream_ tadi.

Setelah membeli _ice cream,_ Ryeowook dan Donghae mencari tempat untuk duduk. Lalu mereka melihat sebuah kursi taman yang berada di bawah pohon besar di sana sedang kosong. Mereka menuju kursi itu dan duduk di sana sambil menikmati _ice cream_ mereka.

.

.

.

"Sudah semakin sore. Sebaiknya kau pulang Wook. Eunhyuk bisa mengamuk jika kau keluar rumah terlalu lama." Nasihat Donghae terdengar menggelikan di telinga Ryeowook.

"Baiklah _oppa._" Ryeowook menyetujui nasihat Donghae dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. "_Oppa_ tidak mau mampir ke rumah?" tanya Ryeowook menawarkan untuk berkunjung.

"Baiklah aku ikut." Donghae menyetujui ajakan Ryeowook. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan taman yang masih ramai itu dan menuju tempat tinggal Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku." Begitulah kalimat Eunhyuk setiap kali dia mengantar Ryeowook ke sekolahnya.

"_Ne_." Jawab Ryeowook singkat agar tidak memperpanjang perdebatan dengan kakaknya, Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya Ryeowook senang karna kakaknya begitu menyayanginya, tapi terkadang dia merasa kakaknya itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, ya mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya seperti Eunhyuk kakak yang dia miliki. Jadi Ryeowook selalu berusaha untuk memahami kakak semata wayangnya.

"Bagaimana aku memberikan seragam ini kepada Jong Woon?" tiba-tiba Ryeowook mengingat nasib malang yang menimpa seragamnya kemarin. "Oh, iya. Aku 'kan sudah memberitahu Jong Woon kelasku, mungkin dia akan menghampiriku ke kelas nanti." Senyum sumringah mengembang di bibir tipis gadis mungil itu. Dia berjalan setengah berlari menuju kelas yang hari ini menjadi hari kedua ditempatinya untuk menuntut ilmu.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai. Aku pergi dulu _Dad_." Jong Woon membuka pintu mobil yang mengantarnya ke sekolah hari ini, lalu keluar dan segera berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah.

"Aku juga pamit _Dad._" Seorang _namja_ yang hampir sebaya dengan Jong Woon juga berpamitan kepada ayah mereka yang duduk di kursi penumpang di samping kursi supir.

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua belajar yang rajin dan jangan bertengkar lagi." Ayah mereka melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ke arah kedua anaknya yang sudah tumbuh semakin besar.

.

.

"Hei Ryeowook!" teriak Jong Woon ketika sudah memasuki area sekolah dan melihat Ryeowook tak jauh di depannya. Si empu nama itupun segera menoleh mencari orang yang sudah memanggilnya.

"Jong Woon-_ssi_. Ternyata kau." Ryeowook berbicara dengan formal kepada Jong Woon.

"Jangan menambah embel-embel –_ssi_ di akhir namaku!" perintah Jong Woon kepada Ryeowook, karna dia tidak suka jika ada yang memanggilnya dengan menambahkan –_ssi_ di akhir namanya. "Cukup panggil aku Jong Woon _oppa_." Sambung Jong Woon dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ba.. Baiklah _oppa_." Setuju Ryeowook.

"Mana seragammu kemarin? Apa kau membawanya?" Jong Woon ingat dengan apa yang harus dipertanggungjawabkannya.

"Aku membawanya. Tapi, kau tidak perlu melakukannya _oppa._" Ucap Ryeowook.

"Seragammu kotor akibat kecerobohanku, jadi biarkan aku bertanggungjawab." Jong Woon meyakinkan Ryeowook.

"Hemm. Baiklah." Ryeowook akhirnya menyetujui Jong Woon.

"Mana seragammu?" tanya Jong Woon lagi.

"Ini." Ryeowook memberikan sebuah _bag_ yang berisi seragam kotornya kepada Jong Woon. "Terima kasih sebelumnya." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau tidak marah kepadaku." Ucap Jong Woon.

"_Oppa_ terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Ryeowook malu-malu.

"Aww.." teriak Ryeowook ketika seseorang menabraknya. "Hei! Apa kau tidak punya mata?" teriak Ryeowook kepada seorang _namja_ yang baru saja menabraknya. "_Mwo_? Kau?" Ryeowook sedikit syok ketika melihat wajah _namja_ itu, ketika dia berbalik menghadap ke arah Ryeowook berdiri.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

.

Haii reader(s)! Aku datang lagi membawa lanjutan FF debut-ku _Chapter_ kedua. Semoga semua suka dengan cerita ini, terutama bagi YeWook shipper *Ngarep*. Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. Dan juga bagi sudah menyempatkan untuk memberi riview.

.

_**Special thanks to :**_yensianx, Veeclouds, yantiheenim, uruskyclouds, liplip, & Guest.

.

Buat yang lanjut baca, dan ingin ada _chapter_ lanjutan, tolong _riview_ lagi, _ne_~!

Bagi yang ingin memberi kritik dan saran, juga saya harapkan..

_**Gomawo~ :)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love**

**Cast:**

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Jong Woon / Yesung

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin and other

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship etc.

**Declaimer :** Semua cast di FF ini milik semua orang yang memiliki mereka, author hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. Tapi, FF ini asli dari hasil pemikiran author.

**Warning :** Gender Switch, Typho(s) merajalela.

Don't Like? Don't Read! Okay guys!

_**Last chapter**__**...**_

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau tidak marah kepadaku." Ucap Jong Woon.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Ryeowook malu-malu.

"Aww.." teriak Ryeowook ketika seseorang menabraknya. "Hei! Apa kau tidak punya mata?" teriak Ryeowook kepada seorang _namja_ yang baru saja menabraknya. "_Mwo_? Kau?" Ryeowook sedikit syok ketika melihat wajah _namja_ itu, ketika dia berbalik menghadap ke arah Ryeowook berdiri.

.

.

**Chapter III**

**Happy Reading~**

"Hakh.. Kau lagi." Ucap Ryeowook sarkartis dengan tangannya yang menunjuk-nunjuk _namja_ yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Jong Woon heran.

"Tidak. Tapi dia _namja_ gila yang kemarin hampir menabrakku. dan sekarang dia benar-benar telah menabrakku." Jawab Ryeowook apa adanya.

"Apa katamu? Kau berani mengataiku gila?" suara _namja_ yang dikatai Ryeowook gila itupun terdengar begitu lantang. Memenuhi lorong sekolah tempat mereka bertiga berdiri saat ini. "Bukankah kau yang terlalu bodoh dan ceroboh saat menyeberang? Berani sekali kau mengataiku gila seperti itu?" umpatnya.

"Kau yang bodoh dan buta. Apa kau tidak melihat aku akan menyeberang? Kenapa kau tidak menurunkan kecepatan laju mobilmu? Dasar bodoh!" balas Ryeowook tak mau kalah. Sementara Jong Woon hanya berdiri dan terdiam di sana. Berperan sebagai penonton yang baik.

"Kau yang bodoh. Dasar ceroboh!" umpat _namja_ itu lagi.

"Kau yang bodoh." Balas Ryeowook.

"Kau! Dasar gadis ceroboh!" balas _namja_ itu.

"Kau yang gila, bodoh dan menyebalkan. Dasar _devil_!" umpat Ryeowook tak mau kalah juga.

"Kau yang bodoh." _n__amja_ itu tak mau kalah.

"Kau yang..."

"STOP! Klian membuatku pusing! Apa kalian tidak malu jadi bahan tontonan siswa yang lain?" Jong Woon mencoba melerai pertengkaran mulut yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini selain kita bertiga." Ucap Ryeowook pelan dan memperhatikan sekitar mereka.

"Lalu kalau tidak ada? Apa kau ingin menunggu hingga ada yang menyaksikan agar kalian berhenti?" tanya Jong Woon setelah sempat terdiam karena pernyataan polos Ryeowook dan memperhatikan sekitar.

"Tidak." Ucap Ryeowook pelan. "Tapi, dia yang selalu membuat masalah." Lanjut Ryeowook.

"Terserahmu saja gadis ceroboh. Aku tidak perduli dengan semua ucapanmu." Ucap _namja_ itu kasar dan beranjak meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Jong Woon.

"Kyuhyun! Tidak bisakah kau untuk bersikap lebih sopan?" teriak Jong Woon kepada _namja_ yang beberapa saat lalu terlibat adu mulut dengan Ryeowook.

Namun orang yang diteriaki sama sekali tidak menggubris dan bahkan lebih memcepat langkah kakinya menuju kelasnya.

"Anak itu tidak pernah berubah." Keluh Jong Woon dan masih terus memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang berjarak semakin jauh dari mereka.

"_Oppa_ mengenalnya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kami bersaudara." Jawab Jong Woon dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Tapi, kalian sama sekali tidak mirip." Gumam Ryeowook. "Bukan hanya secara fisik, sifat kalian pun sangat berbeda. Kau terlalu baik, sementara dia... Dia bahkan terlihat seperti iblis. Apalagi dengan mulut pedasnya itu. Dan satu lagi, jika pun dia tersenyum, itu lebih terlihat seperti _smirk evil_." Sambung Ryeowook yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan tawa yang lebar oleh Jong Woon. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa _oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook yang bingung dengan reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh Jong Woon.

"Kau lucu sekali. Mana ada iblis setampan Kyuhyun." Jong Woon menjawab setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Dia? Tampan? Tampan dari segi mananya?" tanya Ryeowook meremehkan.

"Biar kau tahu saja. Lebih dari setengah siswi di sekolah ini menggilainya." Jawab Jong Woon yang berhasil membuat Ryeowook menganga menatapnya tak percaya. "Kenapa? Sepertinya kau tampak sangat terkejut atas pernyataanku barusan?" tanya Jong Woon membuat Ryeowook langsung mengatupkan kedua bibirnya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja." Jawab Ryeowook menggantung.

"Tidak menyangka apa?" Jong Woon bertanya lagi.

"Tidak menyangka ternyata banyak orang yang menyukai _devil_ sepertinya." Jawab Ryeowook polos. "Atau mungkin mereka belum mengetahui tentang sikap aslinya." Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan.

"Semua orang tahu tentangnya. Tentang sikap dingin, mulut pedas, keras kepala, dan masih banyak lagi sikap buruk Kyuhyun. Hanya saja mereka menganggap itu tidak masalah, karena bagi mereka Kyuhyun yang tampan dan jenius melibihi segalanya." Jong Woon mencoba membuat Ryeowook kagum akan Kyuhyun. Namun tentu saja itu tidak akan dapat menghapus pencitraan buruk tentang Kyuhyun di matanya.

"Hem.. Aku tidak perduli." Jawab Ryeowook sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Baiklah. Terserahmu saja." Jong Woon mengakhiri percakapan mereka, setelahnya mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Aku seperti pernah mengenalnya." Jong Woon bermonolog di kamarnya. "Tapi aku bahkan tidak yakin aku pernah berkenalan dengannya sebelum ini." Lanjut Jong Woon lagi dan mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang orang yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Jong Woonie. Ayo turun! Makan malam sudah siap." Terdengar teriakan dari Nyonya Cho dari luar kamar Jong Woon.

"_Ne eomma_. Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Jong Woon. Lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju ruang makan.

Seperti biasa, acara makan bersama mereka selalu dilewati dengan keheningan. Hanya suara benturan sendok dan garpu dengan piring yang bergema dan menghiasi keheningan di antara mereka.

.

.

.

"_Annyeong_ Minnie-_ah_." Sapa Ryeowook kepada teman sebangkunya di sekolah.

"_Annyeong _Wookie." Sungmin tersenyum kepada teman barunya itu. Ryeowook pun duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Sungmin.

"_Annyeong_." Seseorang yang pastinya bukan salah satu siswa di kelas itu tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri mereka.

"_Annyeong oppa._ Ada apa pagi-pagi begini datang ke sini?" Sapa Ryeowook kepada _namja_ itu.

"Ini seragammu. Aku sudah selesai mencucinya." _Namja _itu menyodorkan sebuah _paper bag_ yang berisi seragam Ryeowook yang dua hari lalu diberikannya kepada Jong Woon untuk dicuci.

"_Gomawoyo oppa_." Ryeowook merasa malu, karena Jong Woon menyerahkannya di depan Sungmin.

"_Gwaenchana _Wookie-ah. Itu memang sudah menjadi resikoku karena sudah mengotori seragammu." Jong Woon mencoba membuat Ryeowook tak merasa sungkan.

"_Ne_." Jawab Ryeowook dan memasukkan _paper bag_ itu ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu _ne._" Jong Woon berbalik setelah mendapat anggukan dari kedua _yeoja _yang ada di sana.

"Wah.. Wookie.. Apa kau mempunyai hubungan yang _special_ dengannya?" tanya Sungmin kepada Ryeowook setelah memastikan Yesung sudah keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengenalnya sebagai teman saja." Jawab Ryeowook santai.

"Kau beruntung sekali bisa mengenalnya sedekat itu." Puji Sungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ryeowook masih dengan ekspresi santainya.

"Dia, Kim Jong Woon _sunbae_. Salah satu murid populer di sekolah ini. Banyak _yeoja_ yang menyukai bahkan memujanya." Terang Sungmin. "Sayangnya, dia itu murid yang tertutup dan selalu mencoba untuk tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan aku saja baru kali ini melihatnya tersenyum ramah seperti tadi." Sungmin melanjutkan.

"Sebegitunyakah? Bahkan dia terlihat biasa saja. Hanya saja kepala besarnya itu terlihat sedikit berbeda." Celetuk Ryeowook yang langsung mendapat pukulan keras dari Sungmin di bahunya. "Aww.." pekiknya sambil mengelus-elus bahunya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau ini." Umpat Sungmin heran.

"Tapi aku kan berkata sesuai kenyataan." Ryeowook membela diri.

"Tapi itu bukan masalah untuknya. Dia pintar dalam pelajaran, kapten basket, pemain piano yang handal dan memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Dan dulunya dia adalah ketua OSIS ramah. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi orang yang tertutup dan terkesan dingin setelah Siwon menggantikannya sebagai ketua OSIS." Sungmin menjelaskan yang dia ketahui tentang sosok Jong Woon.

"Sebegitu hebatnyakah dia menurutmu?" Ryeowook memasang wajah kagum dan penasaran memandang Sungmin.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin dengan yakinnya.

"Tapi, kenapa hanya karena Siwon _sunbae_ berhasil menggantikan posisinya dia jadi berubah?" Ryeowook mejadi penasaran atas cerita Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi menurutku mereka pasti mempunyai masalah pribadi." Sungmin sepertinya yakin sekali dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Masalah apa?" Ryeowook semakin merasa penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya. "Sepertinya kau mulai penasaran tentangnya?" Sungmin menggoda Ryeowook.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ryeowook menanggapi dengan balik bertanya.

"Kau.. Menyukainya kan?" selidik Sungmin dengan yakinnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ryeowook memasang ekspresi tak tertarik.

"Hakkhh.. Kau ini Wook! Awas saja jika nanti kau menyukainya." Ancam Sungmin. Dan Ryeowook, gadis manis itu hanya menggumam menanggapi omelan Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Wookie. Kita mampir di _mall_ sebentar _ne._ Aku ingin membeli baju baru." Eunhyuk membuka suara dengan cerianya setelah beberapa saat hanya ada diam di antaranya dengan adiknya.

"_Ne._" Ryeowook menjawab singkat mengikuti keinginan kakaknya.

.

.

"Hei! Ryeowook!" sapa seorang _namja_ bersuara bariton saat berpapasan dengan Ryeowook di _mall._

"Jong Woon _oppa._" Ryeowook langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Dia siapa Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk ingin tahu.

"Kenalkan _eonn._ Ini Jong Woon _oppa_, _sunbae_-ku di sekolah." Terang Ryeowook kepada kakaknya. "Jong Woon _oppa,_ ini _eonni_-ku. Eunhyuk." Ryeowook memalingkan tatapannya ke Jong Woon dan memperkenalkan kakaknya.

Kedua orang yang belum saling mengenal itupun saling berjabat tangan.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Eunhyuk merasa tidak asing dengan Jong Woon.

"Aku tidak tahu _noona_. Tapi, sepertinya tidak." Jawab Jong Woon setelah mencoba mngingat-ingat.

"Ah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Eunhyuk segera menyingkirkan pikirannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Jong Woon." Eunhyuk memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"_Oppa_ bersama siapa di sini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Bersama _eomma_, tapi dia sedang di salon, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja. Daripada aku mati kebosanan menunggunya." Jong Woon terkikik sendiri.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan ne _oppa_." Pamit Ryeowook kepada Jong Woon.

"_Ne._ Hati-hati di jalan _ne._" Jong Woon tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Dia tampan juga." Eunhyuk melirik Ryeowook setelah berjarak lumayan jauh dari Jong Woon.

"_Eonni_." Rengek Ryeowook dengan tatapan memohonnya, mencoba menghentikan Eunhyuk yang ingin menggodanya. "Dia hanya _sunbae-_ku saja." Sambungnya.

"Terserahmu saja." Eunhyuk mengalah.

.

.

.

"Apa kau menyukai gadis itu?" Kyuhyun membuat acara melamun Jong Woon terhenti seketika.

"Siapa maksudmu?" Jong Woon berpura-pura tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja anak baru itu. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu mau dekat dan tersenyum tulus dengan siapapun. Dan aku melihatmu berubah jika di dekatnya." Terang Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Bantah Jong Woon.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya." Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada tepat di depan Jong Woon. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin membuat pengakuan." Sambungnya setelah menumpukan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa.

"Pengakuan apa?" Jong Woon tak mengerti maksud _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

"Aku ingin kau mendekatinya untukku." Jawab Kyuhyun santai dan berhasil membuat Jong Woon menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau menyukainya? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jong Woon masih dengan tatapan _shock_-nya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat jelas guratan kecemburuan di wajah Jong Woon.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja.. Aku kira kau tidak menyukainya, bahkan kau membencinya." Jawab Jong Woon polos dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya tanpa di sadari Jong Woon. "Lakukan saja yang aku katakan. Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak menyukainya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum licik. Lalu beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Jong Woon yang masih terdiam dengan wajahnya yang masih ditekuk akibat pengakuan Kyuhyun barusan. Dalam hati Jong Woon mengutuk dirinya karena telah membiarkan Kyuhyun membuat permintaan bodoh seperti itu. Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi, dia tidak bisa menolak karena sudah membantah bahwa dia menyukai gadis manis itu.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

.

_Mian ne_..

Lanjutannya pasti membosankan dan gak memuaskan..

Lagi gak dapat ide untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya.. -_-

Dan _mian_ juga kalo banyak _thypo_, sedang agak malas untuk mengecek kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada.. :3

Terima kasih untuk siapa saja yang sudah rela meluangkan waktunya dan bersedia membaca serta me__riview.._

_See you at the next chapter_~! ^_^

_**Jeongmal Gomawoyo~ :)  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**My Love**

**Cast:**

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Jong Woon / Yesung

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin and other

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship etc.

**Declaimer :** Semua cast di FF ini milik semua orang yang memiliki mereka, author hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. Tapi, FF ini asli dari hasil pemikiran author.

**Warning :** Gender Switch, Typho(s) merajalela.

Don't Like? Don't Read! Okay guys!

_**Last chapter**__**...**_

"Aku ingin kau mendekatinya untukku." Jawab Kyuhyun santai dan berhasil membuat Jong Woon menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau menyukainya? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jong Woon masih dengan tatapan _shock_-nya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat jelas guratan kecemburuan di wajah Jong Woon.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja.. Aku kira kau tidak menyukainya, bahkan kau membencinya." Jawab Jong Woon polos dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya tanpa di sadari Jong Woon. "Lakukan saja yang aku katakan. Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak menyukainya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum licik. Lalu beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Jong Woon yang masih terdiam dengan wajahnya yang masih ditekuk akibat pengakuan Kyuhyun barusan. Dalam hati Jong Woon mengutuk dirinya karena telah membiarkan Kyuhyun membuat permintaan bodoh seperti itu.

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Happy Reading~!**_

Siang ini matahari bersinar begitu terang. Hangatnya cahaya yang dihasilkannya mampu membuat panas permukaan kulit semua orang di bawahnya.

"_Eonni_ dimana? Kenapa lama sekali?" suara mengeluh seorang anak perempuan itu terdengar setelah beberapa kali terlihat menelepon seseorang. "Apa? Lalu bagaimana?" terlihat dia diam sejenak mendengarkan penuturan seseorang di seberang telepon. "Baiklah. Aku pulang naik taksi saja." Suara dan raut wajahnya terlihat tidak ikhlas sama sekali. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kakaknya tidak bisa menjemputnya segera. Dan dia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menunggu di sana sendiri.

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat ada taksi lewat di sekitar jalan ini." keluh Ryeowook setelah sejenak melihat ke kanan kiri jalan. "Sepertinya hari ini aku harus berjalan jauh." Sambungnya meratapi nasibnya hari ini. lalu beranjak berjalan menyusuri jalan di depan sekolahnya untuk mencapai pertigaan jalan raya.

Tiin..

"Ryeowook!" suara klakson dan suara berat seseorang menghentikan langkah kaki Ryeowook dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ah, _oppa._ Ada apa?" sapanya setelah mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa jalan kaki?" tanya Jong Woon merasa heran. Karena setaunya biasanya dia Ryeowook dijemput oleh kakak perempuannya. Bukan hanya tahu-tahu begitu saja. Bahkan dia tahu betul, karena setiap hari dia akan menunggu Ryeowook hingga dijemput baru dia akan pulang. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika sedari tadi Jong Woon menunggu Ryeowook dari kejauhan.

"Hemm. _Eonni_ ada urusan mendadak dan katanya sangat penting. Jadi, aku harus pulang sendiri hari ini." tutur Ryeowook memperlihatkan wajah bersedih.

"Lalu kenapa jalan kaki?" tanya Jong Woon heran dan membuatnya kelihatan bodoh.

"_Oppa_. Aku tidak pernah melihat taksi lewat di sekitar daerah ini. jadi, sepertinya aku harus berjalan ke pertigaan sana." Kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk arah tujuannya tadi.

"Oh, iya. Kau benar." Jong Woon menggaruk tengkuknya yang mendadak gatal. "Bagaimana jika _oppa_ antar pulang saja?" tawar Jong Woon.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Ryeowook merasa tidak enak.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Jong Woon semangat.

"Baiklah." Ryeowook setuju setelah beberapa saat berpikir.

Jong Woon menghidupkan mesin motornya kemudian Ryeowook naik dan mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak _oppa_." Ryeowook tersenyum begitu manis kepada orang yang telah mengantarkannya pulang.

"Sama-sama Ryeowook." Jong Woon balas tersenyum.

"_Oppa_ tidak mau mampir untuk minum sebentar?" tawar Ryeowook, mungkin ini bisa menjadi ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Nanti aku malah merepotkan." Jong Woon sedikit tidak yakin untuk mampir.

"Tentu saja tidak. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah mengantarku. Bagaimana?" Ryeowook memberi alasan yang membuat Jong Woon tak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jong Woon pun mengikuti langkah Ryeowook memasuki rumah Ryeowook.

.

.

"Ini _oppa_ minumlah." Ryeowook menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk kepada Jong Woon, yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh Jong Woon.

"Terima kasih Ryeowook." Jong Woon tersenyum senang. "Kenapa di sini sunyi sekali? Apa tidak ada orang di rumah?" Jong Woon memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Tidak ada _oppa_. Eunhyuk _eonni_ masih di kantor." Terang Ryeowook.

"Lalu _eomma_ dan _appa_-mu?" tanya Jong Woon lagi.

"Mereka." Seketika ekspresi Ryeowook berubah menjadi sedikit muram. "Mereka sudah tidak ada." Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"_Mianhae_ Ryeowook. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"_Gwaenchana oppa._ Aku tidak apa." Ryeowook tersenyum lebar karena melihat ekspresi takut Jong Woon yang berlebihan. "Sebentar ya _oppa_ aku ambilkan cemilan." Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur.

Jong Woon berjalan-jalan di sekitar ruang tamu di rumah Ryeowook yang menurutnya terlalu besar, karena hanya ditempati oleh dua orang saja. Melihat-lihat beberapa foto yang dipajang di dinding dan beberapa di meja hias dekat ruang tamu.

"Foto ini.." Jong Woon berucap setengah berbisik dan seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"_Oppa_." Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunan Jong Woon.

"Iya." Jong Woon beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan kembali duduk di sofa dekat Ryeowook.

.

.

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah berubah pikiran." Suara bass Kyuhyun mengusik lamunan Jong Woon. "Berubah pikiran atau lebih pantas tepatnya aku sebut seperti.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Menjilat ludah sendiri?" Kata-kata pedas Kyuhyun membuat Jong Woon membulatkan matanya menatap tak percaya kepada adiknya yang bermulut pedas itu. Seperti yang dikatakan Ryeowook beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jong Woon mencoba tidak terpancing.

"Aku melihat seseorang membonceng Ryeowook tadi siang." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur dan dengan tampang sok polosnya.

"Lalu?" Jong Woon masih mecoba bersikap santai.

"Tidak apa sebenarnya. Itu bagus. Dekati terus dia seperti yang ku katakan." Jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah santai. Namun sebenarnya antara Jong Woon dan Kyuhyun bisa meledak kapan saja. "Ada beberapa hal yang aku ingin tahu tentangnya." Sambung Kyuhyun. "Yang pertama, nomor ponselnya. Kedua, alamatnya." Lanjutnya. "Aku pikir itu saja dulu. Aku akan memberitahukan jika ada yang lain." Lanjut Kyuhyun membuat Jong Woon merasa seperti sedang menjadi seorang _waiter_s sekarang.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Jong Woon sendiri dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat kesal. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun dia menahannya.

"Dasar _devil_. Benar kata Ryeowook, dia itu memang _devil_." Umpat Jong Woon setelah Kyuhyun tidak terlihat lagi. "Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadarinya?" Jong Woon mengusap-usap kepalanya kasar dan membuat rambutnya berantakan. Frustasi? Mungkin saja.

"Tapi, Ryeowook. Kenapa foto itu..." Jong Woon mengingat kembali tentang foto yang dilihatnya di rumah Ryeowook. "Ryeowook dan Wookie. Sepertinya mirip. Tapi, apa mereka adalah orang yang sama?" Jong Woon kembali bingung dengan hal yang membuatnya berpikir keras saat ini.

.

.

"Pagi Wookie." Suara lembut Sungmin mmenyapa Ryeowook yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya.

"Pagi Min." Ryeowook tersenyum begitu lembut. "Kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku Wookie?" tiba-tiba Ryeowook menanyakan alasan panggilan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya suka saja. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya?" Sungmin merasa bersalah jika Ryeowook merasa terganggu dengan panggilannya kepada Ryeowook.

"Ah. Tidak. Bukan begitu." Ryeowook menjadi salah tingkah melihat perubahan di wajah Sungmin. "Hanya saja. Tidak pernah ada lagi yang pernah memanngilku seperti itu." Ryeowook menjelaskan.

"Memangnya dulu pernah ada?" Sungmin jadi penasaran.

"Ya." Jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Siapa?" sepertinya, gadis bergigi kelinci itu sangat tertarik membahas tentang nama panggilan itu.

"Teman. Teman masa kecil tepatnya." Ryeowook mengingat-ingat. "Sudahlah. Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku jadi merasa seperti seorang pendongeng." Ryeowook mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Ya. Baiklah." Sungmin mengalah dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Kembali berkutat pada buku yang tadi di bacanya.

Ryeowook memandang keluar kelas dari kaca jendela di sampingnya. Melamun mengingat seseorang yang dulu selalu ada untuknya. Merindukannya? Bisa saja.

.

.

"Ryeowook. Sepertinya aku harus mencaritahu tentangnya." Gumam seorang bersuara bariton sambil memperhatikan Ryeowook yang terlihat dari kaca jendela dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Mana?" Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangan kanannya di depan Jong Woon.

"Apa?" Jong Woon berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Nomor ponsel dan alamatnya tentu saja. Aku harap kau tidak setua itu untuk melupakannya." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya dan tangannya yang masih terus di depan wajah Jong Woon.

"Ini." jong Woon memberikan selembar kertas berisi nomor ponsel dan alamat orang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun sambil mendengus kesal.

"Bagus! Terima kasih." Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih? Itu hal yang mengejutkan karena itu bisa menjadi salah satu keajaiban dunia karena terlalu langkanya, meskipun dia mengucapkannya dengan nada mengejek.

Jong Woon mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya selepas kepergian Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Mana orang itu? Kenapa sampai sekarang belum muncul juga?" Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya berusaha mencari orang yang ditunggunya sejak 15 menit yang lalu. "Jangan-jangan orang itu hanya ingin mengerjaiku?" gumam Ryeowook menghentikan sebentar kegiatan mengintai sekelilingnya. "Jangan-jangan benar!" pekiknya dengan suara yang lebih nyaring. "Kenapa aku bodoh sekali mau ditipu oleh orang yang bahkan tidak ku kenal?" keluh Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri. "Bahkan orang yang mengirimku pesan tadi malam tidak memberitahukan namanya. Tapi kenapa aku memenuhi permintaannya semudah ini?" gumam Ryeowook kembali meratapi hal yang menurutnya bodoh dan sudah terlanjur dia lakukan. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja! Kalau tidak aku bisa kelihatan bodoh lebih lama lagi." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri dan hendak beranjak dari kursi yang sejak tadi menemaninya di taman yang terletak di tangah kota itu.

"Hei! Sudah lama?" seseorang tiba-tiba datang menyapa dan memegang pundak Ryeowook dari arah belakang ketika Ryeowook akan bangkit dari duduknya.

Ryeowook menoleh dengan cepat karena merasa mengenali suara orang yang memegang pundaknya.

"Kyuhyun?" gumamnya.

"Ya. Ini aku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran yang menurut Ryeowook aneh. Karena menurut beberapa orang di sekolahnya, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang super dingin dan bahkan untuk berbicara saja dia jarang. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun dengan cengiran yang begitu bertentangan dengan deskripsi orang-orang terhadapnya?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Aku ingin menemuimu." Jawab Kyuhyun mendatarkan wajahnya.

"Untuk apa? Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Ryeowook semakin tak mengerti.

"Ck!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal dan memutar bola matanya kesal karena kepolosan Ryeowook. Kepolosan? Kepolosan atau sebenarnya kebodohannya?

"Oh! Jangan-jangan kau yang..."

"Iya. Aku yang mengirimimu pesan tadi malam." Sambar Kyuhyun.

"Haaa?" Ryeowook menganga lebar. "Benarkah?" Ryeowook semakin menganga bahkan menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip.

"Iya! Hentikan pertanyaan konyolmu yang jawabannya sudah jelas itu!" bentak Kyuhyun. "Dan juga ekspresi _horror_ mu itu!" tambah Kyuhyun dengan muka masam.

"Tapi, ada apa? Untuk apa kau ingin menemuiku?" tanya Ryeowook setelah menutup rapat bibirnya beberapa saat.

"Tentu saja ada hal yang sangat penting. Kau pikir aku mau berbicara untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting?" jawab Kyuhyun kesal. Sepertinya sifat aslinya sudah mulai keluar. Padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk terlihat ramah hari ini. Tapi sepertinya ke-_babo_-an Ryeowook berhasil menghancurkan persiapan untuk berbasa-basi yang sudah disiapkan Kyuhyun sebelum menemui gadis manis itu.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Tentu saja apa yang akan kau bicarakan adalah hal yang sangat penting." Jawab Ryeowook dengan tampang gugupnya. Kyuhyun hanya mencebikkan bibirnya. "Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Ryeowook memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Sepertinya tidak di sini. Bisa ikut aku? Kita cari tempat yang enak untuk berbicara." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Ryeowook pun menurut dan mengikuti Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka mengobrol singkat tadi.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Jong Woon menginterupsi langkah Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki rumah dan akan berjalan ke arah tangga penghubung ke lantai 2 rumah itu.

"Menemui Ryeowook. Ternyata dia orang yang lumayan asik untuk diajak berbicara." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar yang membuat Jong Woon semakin kesal terhadapnya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jong Woon kesal dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, kembali berfokus pada majalah yang sejak tadi di pegangnya di pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sekilas menatap Jong Woon sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke lantai dua tepatnya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Pagi Wookie!" sapa Sungmin dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir _shape_-M miliknya.

"Pagi Min!" balas Ryeowook dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis.

Sungmin segera menduduki kursinya di samping Ryeowook. Melepaskan tas ranselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci mejanya. "Apa ini?" gumamnya ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam lacinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin dengan kening mengerut sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam lacinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook yang ikut mengamati kotak dengan bungkusan rapi yang sekarang berada di tangan Sungmin.

"_Molla_." Jawab Sungmin yang mengamati keliling kotak dengan bungkusan rapi berwarna _pink_ itu. "Di sini tertulis untuk ku." Jawabnya sambil membaca sebuah tulisan dengan tinta berwarna biru tua di bagian tengah atas kotak itu.

"Buka saja!" usul Ryeowook.

"Aku takut." Rengek Sungmin.

"Takut kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook terlihat bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau isinya adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan?" tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit bergidik.

"Bagaimana mungkin kotak dengan bungkusan rapi dan berwarna _pink_ seperti ini bisa berisi hal semacam itu?" kesal Ryeowook karena Sungmin terlalu mendramatisir keadaan.

"Wujud dan _cover_ luar tidak bisa menjamin apa isi di dalamnya Wookie." Bantah Sungmin.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Pasti kau terlalu banyak menonton sinetron." Cibir Ryeowook malas. "Kalau takut membukanya sebaiknya dibuang saja." Usul Ryeowook dengan nada malas.

"Tapi, aku penasaran apa isinya." Tolak Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu buka sekarang!" kata Ryeowook dengan nada suara yang agak meninggi.

Sungmin mendengus menatap Ryeowook yang sedikit berang. Kemudian kembali menatap kotak cantik dan rapi itu.

Perlahan tangan mungil Sungmin membuka pita berwarna _pink_ yang mengikat kotak itu. Kemudian membuka dengan lebih pelan tutup kotak itu.

"Boneka _bunny_?" pekik Sungmin dengan wajah dan nada ceria yang seketika menggantikan ekspresi takutnya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Berwarna _pink_. Cantik!" lanjutnya dan memeluk erat boneka dengan senyum yang menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak mungkin kotak dengan warna seperti itu berisi hal yang buruk." Cibir Ryeowook melirik Sungmin yang masih memeluk _bunny_ yang baru didapatnya.

"Tapi, dari siapa ya?" Sungmin menghentikan acara memeluk boneka barunya dan menatap lekat ke mata bulat boneka berwarna _pink_ itu.

"Memangnya tidak ada surat, kartu atau apapun yang menuliskan nama atau inisial pengirimnya?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin meletakkan boneka itu di atas tasnya yang terletak di atas mejanya. Kemudian kembali mengibrak-abrik kotak dan pembungkus boneka imut itu. "Ada kartu ucapannya!" seru Sungmin setelah menemukan sebuah kartu kecil di dalam kotak itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ryeowook antusias dengan wajah raut penasarannya.

"Boneka kelinci imut untuk _yeoja_ kelinci yang tak kalah imut. _Your secret admire_ 'K'." Sungmin membacakan tulisan yang ada di kartu itu. "Siapa 'K'?" tanya Sungmin bingung mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Memangnya siapa _namja_ berinisial K yang dekat denganmu?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Sungmin berpikir sesaat.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

"Masa tidak ada? Coba ingat baik-baik!" tanya Ryeowook meyakinkan.

"Tidak ada Wookie." Jawab Sungmin serius.

"Lalu siapa?" Ryeowook ikut terlihat bingung. "Jangan-jangan..." Ryeowook menggantungkan kata-katanya dengan ekspresi bebinar-binarnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran dengan siapa yang dimaksud Ryeowook.

"K untuk Kyuhyun?" tebak Ryeowook.

Seketika Sungmin nampak terpelongo namun dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin." Katanya dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba masam. Seperti seseorang yang putus asa.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Dia adalah salah satu _namja perfect_ di sekolah ini. Banyak _yeoja_ cantik di sekolah ini yang sudah berusaha mendekatinya, tapi usaha mereka semua sia-sia. Jangankan bisa mendapatkan hatinya, mendapat balasan sapaan atau senyum saja itu hal yang sangat sulit." Papar Sungmin yang diakhiri dengan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan.

"Mungkin saja dia tidak menyukai gadis yang agersif dan terlihat tidak berharga karena mengejar-ngejarnya?" tebak Ryeowook.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Bisa saja kan? Kyuhyun tidak menyukai _yeoja_ yang dengan terang-terangan mengejar-ngejarnya karena terlihat menakutkan? Dia menyukai gadis sepertimu. Gadis yang tidak mau terlihat bodoh hanya untuk mengejar-ngejar seorang _namja_." Terang Ryeowook dengan sangat yakin.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengkhayal." Ucap Sungmin dengan wajah datarnya. "Bahkan ekspresi datar, tatapan tajam dan ucapan pedas Kyuhyun lebih menakutkan daripada _yeoja-yeoja_ genit yang mengejarnya."

"Ck. Teserahmu saja." Ryeowook malas berdebat lebih lama lagi dengan teman manisnya itu. "Kalau suatu saat nanti terbukti boneka itu memang dari Kyuhyun, kau harus mentraktirku makan _ice cream_ selama sebulan." Ancam Ryeowook dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Sungmin yang kembali menatap sayang boneka _bunny_-nya.

"Hm." Sungmin hanya bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi pernyataan Ryeowook yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Membuat Ryeowook semakin didera kekesalan karena Sungmin mengabaikan keseriusannya.

"Ryeowook!" suara berat seorang _namja_ memanggil Ryeowook dengan sesikit berteriak. Memecah ketenangan di sekitar koridor sekolah itu.

Ryeowook yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh dan mencari sumber suara yang memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Ryeowook menatap heran dan segera melemparkan senyumnya ketika menangkap sesosok _namja_ tinggi bermata sipit teduh yang setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa _oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook ketika _namja _bermata sipit itu sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Apa kau hari ini sibuk?" tanya Yesung, _namja_ bermata sipit itu kepada Ryeowook yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ryeowook balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Apa kau bisa?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah meyakinkan dan penuh harap dan mata sipit dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menatap Ryeowook tanpa berkedip.

'Apa? Dia mengajakku jalan-jalan? Ini bukan kencan atau sejenisnya kan?' batin Ryeowook.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

.

_Mian ne_..

Karena _update_-nya lama..

Mian juga, Lanjutannya pasti membosankan dan gak memuaskan..

Ini lagi gak ada waktu juga untuk lanjut dan minimnya ide apa yang mau ditulis..

_Mian_ juga kalau banyak _typho(s)_-nya.. Maklumi saja, karena saya Cuma penulis FF yang memang abal-abal.. :3

_For the last_ , terima kasih, _thank you, gomawo_ untuk yang udah bersedia membaca dan nge__riview.._

_See ya at the next chapter!_

_**Jeongmal Gomawoyo**_


End file.
